


You'll Kill Me

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tangled scene where Rapunzel saves Eugene but Avengers style</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Kill Me

**yubImaya -sweetheart  
**

Her finger pushed down and the gun fired. The shot echoing throughout the plaza and empty streets. Everyone around would have heard it and had time to react but I knew I was fucked. There wasn’t enough time for me to dodge or move. She was three meters away from me and by the time, my brain finally processed what was happening Pietro was standing in front of me.

“baby-” I sobbed out, coming to terms with what just happened.

Reaching out to him we fell together, him in my arms coughing and sputtering. The bullet had hit him straight through the chest, getting lodged in his muscle and tissue and if I could stop him from bleeding out there was the potential to save him.

There was another shot and then the sound of a body dropping. Nat had pulled the trigger on her, something I was meant to do but couldn’t, and now Pietro was going to die.

I shook my head, grabbing onto his face trying to get him to stay awake.

“no. baby please” I cried, looking around for something that would help him.

Pietro lifted his hands to mine, kissing my fingertips and mumbling in Russian. His eyes were growing heavy, closing on their own and I had to shake him to keep him awake.

“Stay with me Pietro. Come on” Begging wasn’t going to save him but I might as well try.

The solution! 

Turning back around, I saw Steve running over the vile of bright blue liquid in his hands. Sure, it was only a test run but anything to try to save him. I couldn’t do it on my own. Wanda wouldn’t be able to do it on her own. We needed him.

Steve dropped besides us, handing me the needle while he lifted up Pietro’s shirt.

“ yubImaya” Pietro reached up to cup my cheek his hand. They were so cold. This wasn’t him. Pietro was always warm and buzzing, and now he was cold and…

“What is your answer?” He asked, referring to his earlier marriage proposal.

Looking down at him, I smiled feeling his shift under me. He was crying, eyes red and filled with tears but despite that he was smiling up at me.

I nodded, gripping onto his hand. “I do”

Seeing his smile, I shoved the needle down into his skin injecting the liquid into his veins hoping it worked. The chemicals mixed under his skin glowing a pale blue as it made its way towards his heart but faded out, before it reached its destination. Pietro’s hand went limb as he closed his eyes.

No!

Feeling my entire world shatter right before me, I felt everything I had ever built up collapse. Taking his face in my hands, I pressed my forehead to his crying and begging him to come back. I could hear shuffling behind me but I didn’t need comfort. I needed Pietro.

“Please baby, come back.” My voice was barely a whisper. “You’re mine”

And I just cried. Holding his body, hunched over covered in blood that wasn’t even mine, and I cried. There was no holding it together now, and I wasn’t ready to let go. No one talked to me, nor touched me and that’s what I needed. Just me and him.

Feeling a shift under me, I looked up. All along his face, even the smallest veins glowed bright blue.

Another move.

The solution was working, glowing bright blue in the centre on his chest before dulling out to nothing.

I waited. Breath held and hand gripping his tightly. I waited for something.

“ yubImaya” His voice croaky, and eyes barely open.

“Pietro” I replied, squeezing his hand tighter.

His eyes opened fully and he took a deep breath in. He was alive!

“I didn’t see that coming” He huffed, leaning up on his elbows like it was nothing that he just came back to life.

“ You little shit” I cursed, throwing myself at him in a hug that would have surely squeezed the life back out of him. His arm wrapped around me, gripping tight whispering in Russian and kissing my hair. I was laughing, why? I don’t know but soon he was laughing too. We must of looked mad, laughing at the sudden recovery of the dead super human. Pietro gripped onto the back of my head, locking my lips in a kiss.

“you do that again” we pulled away.

He raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what was coming next. “You’ll kill me?”


End file.
